


Frozen Fear

by VagabondAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Choking, Eating Disorders, Fear, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Metaphors, Partner Betrayal, Personification, Poetry, Similes, Stabbing, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondAngel/pseuds/VagabondAngel
Summary: "Fear floods the brain and dulls the sensesBecause when she is afraid, she freezes."A short poem about fear.





	Frozen Fear

~

_ Fear _ floods the brain and dulls the senses

Because when she is afraid, she  _ freezes _ .

(My heart’s been ripped out of my chest and I don’t know what to do)

Like an animal, with tunnel vision and blinders on,

She can’t move in any direction except forward,

Rushing head-first to certain doom because 

She doesn’t see anything except what is in front of her.

(I wish I could carry you, but I’ve been burdened by this trial)

She can’t hear sounds, or feel the cold floor beneath her feet.

She can’t taste delicious food, or smell the musty basement.

The only thing she can do is  _ stand _ , frozen in  _ fear _ ,

Facing a fate worse than death because she simply cannot

Bring herself to  _ move _ .

(Goodbye, love, I’ll be a while…)

_ Hunger  _ claws at her empty stomach

Because when she is afraid, she cannot  _ eat _ .

Like a mindless object, she has no care or sense

Of self-preservation. Not when she is  _ frozen _ .

(The hole in my heart gets bigger and bigger)

She sees hands wrap around a pale white throat, 

Choking, cutting off all of her precious air.

Fingers curl under her soft, round chin,

Forcing her head up.

(The hole in my side is leaking thick, dark fluid)

These are the little touches that send chills 

Through young spines

And strike  _ fear _ into youthful, open hearts. 

(I am bleeding,

And you have stabbed me)

~


End file.
